Magnificent-class Battleship
Magnificent, Cascadian Dreadnought laid down 1918 Units: 2 *''CRS Magnificent'' *''CRS Chief Joseph'' Displacement: 34,265 t light; 36,345 t standard; 38,672 t normal; 40,534 t full load Dimensions: Length (overall / waterline) x beam x draught (normal/deep) (699.06 ft / 690.00 ft) x 99.60 ft x (30.30 / 31.54 ft) (213.07 m / 210.31 m) x 30.36 m x (9.24 / 9.61 m) Armament: 9 - 16.00" / 406 mm 45.0 cal guns - 2,065.00lbs / 936.67kg shells, 100 per gun Breech loading guns in turret on barbette mounts, 1918 Model 3 x 2-gun mounts on centreline ends, majority forward 1 raised mount - superfiring 16 - 5.00" / 127 mm 50.0 cal guns - 66.16lbs / 30.01kg shells, 250 per gun Quick firing guns in casemate mounts, 1918 Model 16 x Single mounts on sides, evenly spread 4 raised mounts 4 hull mounts in casemates- Limited use in heavy seas 16 - 3.00" / 76.2 mm 50.0 cal guns - 14.29lbs / 6.48kg shells, 1,000 per gun Anti-air guns in deck mounts, 1918 Model 8 x 2 row twin mounts on sides, evenly spread 4 raised mounts Weight of broadside 19,872 lbs / 9,014 kg Main Torpedoes 2 - 21.0" / 533 mm, 23.00 ft / 7.01 m torpedoes - 1.472 t each, 2.945 t total submerged side tubes 2nd Torpedoes 12 - 21.0" / 533 mm, 23.00 ft / 7.01 m torpedoes - 1.472 t each, 17.668 t total below water reloads Armour: - Belts: Width (max) Length (avg) Height (avg) Main: 14.0" / 356 mm 330.00 ft / 100.58 m 13.00 ft / 3.96 m Ends: Unarmoured Upper: 10.0" / 254 mm 330.00 ft / 100.58 m 12.00 ft / 3.66 m Main Belt covers 74 % of normal length - Torpedo Bulkhead - Additional damage containing bulkheads: 4.00" / 102 mm 400.00 ft / 121.92 m 28.00 ft / 8.53 m Beam between torpedo bulkheads 83.00 ft / 25.30 m - Gun armour: Face (max) Other gunhouse (avg) Barbette/hoist (max) Main: 18.0" / 457 mm 12.0" / 305 mm 18.0" / 457 mm 2nd: 5.00" / 127 mm 3.00" / 76 mm 6.00" / 152 mm 3rd: 0.50" / 13 mm - - - Armoured deck - multiple decks: For and Aft decks: 5.00" / 127 mm Forecastle: 2.00" / 51 mm Quarter deck: 2.00" / 51 mm - Conning towers: Forward 16.50" / 419 mm, Aft 5.00" / 127 mm Machinery: Oil fired boilers, steam turbines, Electric cruising motors plus geared drives, 4 shafts, 56,101 shp / 41,851 Kw = 23.03 kts Range 9,000nm at 13.00 kts Bunker at max displacement = 4,189 tons Complement: 1,378 - 1,792 Cost: £6.568 million / $26.272 million Distribution of weights at normal displacement: Armament: 3,957 tons, 10.2 % - Guns: 3,929 tons, 10.2 % - Weapons: 28 tons, 0.1 % Armour: 15,599 tons, 40.3 % - Belts: 4,637 tons, 12.0 % - Torpedo bulkhead: 1,658 tons, 4.3 % - Armament: 4,330 tons, 11.2 % - Armour Deck: 4,445 tons, 11.5 % - Conning Towers: 530 tons, 1.4 % Machinery: 2,024 tons, 5.2 % Hull, fittings & equipment: 12,685 tons, 32.8 % Fuel, ammunition & stores: 4,407 tons, 11.4 % Miscellaneous weights: 0 tons, 0.0 % Overall survivability and seakeeping ability: Survivability (Non-critical penetrating hits needed to sink ship): 57,049 lbs / 25,877 Kg = 27.9 x 16.0 " / 406 mm shells or 9.5 torpedoes Stability (Unstable if below 1.00): 1.08 Metacentric height 5.8 ft / 1.8 m Roll period: 17.4 seconds Steadiness - As gun platform (Average = 50 %): 70 % - Recoil effect (Restricted arc if above 1.00): 0.79 Seaboat quality (Average = 1.00): 1.32 Hull form characteristics: Hull has a flush deck, a normal bow and a round stern Block coefficient (normal/deep): 0.650 / 0.655 Length to Beam Ratio: 6.93 : 1 'Natural speed' for length: 26.27 kts Power going to wave formation at top speed: 44 % Trim (Max stability = 0, Max steadiness = 100): 53 Bow angle (Positive = bow angles forward): 10.00 degrees Stern overhang: 5.00 ft / 1.52 m Freeboard (% = length of deck as a percentage of waterline length): Fore end, Aft end - Forecastle: 15.00 %, 23.00 ft / 7.01 m, 20.00 ft / 6.10 m - Forward deck: 35.00 %, 20.00 ft / 6.10 m, 18.00 ft / 5.49 m - Aft deck: 35.00 %, 18.00 ft / 5.49 m, 18.00 ft / 5.49 m - Quarter deck: 15.00 %, 18.00 ft / 5.49 m, 18.00 ft / 5.49 m - Average freeboard: 18.83 ft / 5.74 m Ship tends to be wet forward Ship space, strength and comments: Space - Hull below water (magazines/engines, low = better): 72.5 % - Above water (accommodation/working, high = better): 134.6 % Waterplane Area: 52,647 Square feet or 4,891 Square metres Displacement factor (Displacement / loading): 105 % Structure weight / hull surface area: 204 lbs/sq ft or 996 Kg/sq metre Hull strength (Relative): - Cross-sectional: 0.97 - Longitudinal: 1.26 - Overall: 1.00 Excellent machinery, storage, compartmentation space Excellent accommodation and workspace room Ship has slow, easy roll, a good, steady gun platform Good seaboat, rides out heavy weather easily Category:SDNW3 Dreadnoughts Category:Cascadian Naval Vessels